Heretofore, others have used links to support catenary carriers which permit the catenary carrier to be dropped out of engagement with the belt which it normally supports. One such device is shown in Canadian Pat. No. 831,356 issued Jan. 6, 1970 to Marcel Allendorf for Fastening Device for Troughing Roll and Conveyor Belts having Said Fastening Device.